


Seeing it again doesn't help

by Aondeug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Femslashfeb2018, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: When you're the Handmaid of Scratch you deeply understand the fatalistic nature of time. When you're in love with the Dolorosa you understand how much that stings. A poem written for Femslash February 2018.





	Seeing it again doesn't help

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Rewind".

The Girl’s seen it

Many times by now.

Some before she knew.

Some before she loved.

Some before she could.

The Girl’s seen it

Many times by now

But still she winds it

The little box

And goes to see her

Curled up

And alone.

The Girl’s seen it

Many times by now,

So when asked

If the Woman’s right

When she guesses it won’t be fine

She just shrugs.

The Girl’s seen it

Many times by now.

Her love’s weak laugh

And weak “Of course,

Why’d I ask?”

Only stings

Just a bit.

The Girl’s seen it

Many times by now

Enough for a kindness,

Her Son’s cloak

Torn and tattered

And not enough.

The Girl’s seen it

Many times by now

And knows

This kiss

Will be the last

And not the last

For them both.

 

The Girl’s seen it too many times,

But she rewinds time anyway

To see it again.


End file.
